


The Profound Bond

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sexual Content, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas having sex in a bathroom (sort of :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Profound Bond  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Characters: Dean Winchester/Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Explicit content, NSFW
> 
> About a month ago **[Storm89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89)** asked me to do art for a scene of one of her fics (  
>  **[Addicted - The Profound Bond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416889)** ). This is the result :D

[ ](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/119/e/9/the_profound_bond_by_navi1088-d7giit0.png)

For full size click on the image.

This fanwork is also posted[ **h** **ere in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/3831.html), [**here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/The-Profound-Bond-451001268)and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/84283774710/title-the-profound-bond-characters-dean). **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
